Castle In The Sky
by Luvviez
Summary: Everyone thinks the castle in the sky is just a bedtime story, but it's the real thing. The people in the magic palace help those in need of help, they usually take those peoples to the castle to live in forever in peace. After nine years of living in the magical palace, Natsu is asked to help a girl in need and bring her to the castle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

He ran through the streets as fast as he could. People were behind, yelling, carrying torches and pitchforks in their hands. _Faster, faster! _His mind screamed at him.

He didn't even know what he did wrong. All he was playing with his magic and before he knew it, a building was on fire. What's wrong with that? With his sensitive ears, he heard the villagers calling him 'freak' or 'monster'.

Turning sharply into a dark alleyway, he hid behind one of the large dumpsters. The peoples ran past, still screaming at him. When the light of their torches disappeared, my legs caved in and fell on the dirt floor panting. He's lived here ever since Igneel left, which was only a year ago. When he just lite the building on fire, it was his first time using magic since his training with the dragon.

Ruffling his salmon hair, he leaned back onto the trashcan. Looking up to the sky, he noticed a big shadow going slowly across it. He furrowed his eyebrows together; it didn't look like a cloud.

Seeing a glint from the shadow, he watched it fall down to the earth. Realizing it was heading straight toward him, he scrambled to his feet and ran behind the trashcan. Hearing a light _thump _from in front of him, he peeked out from his hiding spot. Right there was a girl who looked around twelve, dark red hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore some kind of weird of looking armor over a whitish dress with a brown belt holding a sword; black tights clamped to her legs, brown boots going to her halfway to her knees; her hair was tied into a long braid that went down to her waist.

"You behind the dumpster," she said in a cold voice. He looked behind him, noticing it was just he and she in the alley, he pointed to himself to make sure she was talking to him.

"Yes you," she huffed in annoyance. "Come out from your hiding spot." He hesitated for a moment. But when he saw the glare she was giving him, he quickly came to stand out in front of her. "Are you Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu nodded again. "Well," she smiled, "I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet. Can you please follow me for a moment." Erza turned her back on him and started to walk off. He just stood there, watching her leave. Turning back to him, she narrowed her eyes, "_Now,_" she hissed.

That got him moving.

**~X~**

"Where are we going?" Natsu whined. They've been walking for what seemed like hours through a forest and yet haven't arrived at their destination. The thirteen year old sent a glare to the eight year old, making shivers ride up his spine. "We're almost there you pest."

Before long, they came up to a big ship. It looked like a four-sailed ship without the sails, wings were on the side of it, shadowy figures were bustling around the deck. "Come," was all the red head said, walking up to a rope ladder that was dangling on the side of the ship. Following her up the ladder, he climbed onto the deck.

"Hello Natsu," an old voice greeted. Turning his head to the side, he saw an old man around his height sitting on the railing of the ship. "How do you know my name?" Natsu asked, turning the rest of his body to face the man. "I know a lot of things about you, child." He chuckled.

Just then, the ship creaked. Stumbling, the salmon haired boy noticed the wings were flapping up and down. Before they knew it, they were above the clouds. Natsu eyes gleamed as he looked down from the railing at the glowing lights from the buildings from below him.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked, ripping his gaze from to the earth to the old man. "It depends, have your ever heard of the Castle in the Sky?" His eyes widened. He remembered when Igneel told him about it. It was a palace that was said that when a kid is having a hard life, a ship would fly over your house, and take you to the castle to live there for the rest of your life. Of course, he thought it was just a bedtime story, I mean, who would believe in a flying castle that stood in the middle of the sky?

"You mean that's real?!" He shouted. The man nodded, "Of course. All over the world, parents tell their kids about the magical castle that floats in the sky. I haven't met a person who hasn't heard of it. So, would you like to live in the castle?" Natsu shouted a 'yes', punching his fist in the air.

That's how it all began.

**9 years later**

A seventeen year old ran through the hallways and into a big room bustling with people. Running over to the head of the room, he slammed open the door, panting. "I-is there _gasp _something the matter _pant _Gramps?" Natsu gasped out.

The old man that helped Natsu out long ago, turned around in his chair. The old man grinned a cat like grin. But then his face turned serious. "We have a pick up." The salmon boy eyes widened. They haven't had a pick up in years. The last one was a girl named Wendy.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked, sitting down in a chair across from Masters. "A girl name Lucy Heartfillia. She's around sixteen years old and she's been having the hardest life for a while now-" Master explained but the teen interrupted, "Why didn't we pick her up then?" The old man sighed, "We've been losing track of her every time we're about to pick her up. But now she's in Hargeon at the moment, and this it the time to jump in. I'm counting on you to pick her up." The onyx eyed boy nodded before getting up.

"Oh, and Natsu!" Master yelled. Said, he turned his head over his shoulder. "Be careful with her. She's just about ready to break."

Natsu just nodded, walking out the door. _Luigi here I come!_

**A/N: New story, I got this one from a song. I was just texting my friends until one of them suggested I listened to **_**Castle in the Sky. **_**It just came to me after I listened, and bam, one story up!**

**I hope you like the first page of it, and will wait to see what'll happen next.**

**-Luvviez**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Natsu crept around the edges of the mansion. Peering into windows, he tried to find one that was open so he could sneak in. Earlier Master had sent him a picture of the girl he was supposed to rescue. Pulling up the picture again. He had to admit she was pretty. Putting it in his back pocket, he continued looking for an opening.

Finding a balcony he hopped down onto it. Testing the doors, he pushed them. The doors creaked open. _Bingo, _he smirked. Walking in, he pushed the doors behind him. Studying the room in front of him, he noticed everything was pink or white, but empty. Stalking to the other side of the room towards the front door, he peeked out before coming out slowly.

The salmon haired boy tiptoed through the hallways, avoiding maids or servants when they passed. _Jeez, _he thought bitterly. _How big is this house? _He continued to sneak by servants and check rooms for the girl.

He soon came up to two large doors. Curious, he was about to check the room out when he heard a scream. He flinched, covering his sensitive ears. Backing up he hit the wall on the opposite side of the doors. Screams and sobs went on for an hour. All Natsu did was sit on his bum and cover his ears.

"LEAVE!" a voice boomed. One of the two doors opened, making his head snap up. Standing before him was a teenage girl who looked around sixteen, blonde hair that was stained with blood, and dull brown eyes. This didn't look like the girl in the picture. That girl had bright blonde hair with bubbly brown eyes. Still, she needed help.

Jumping up, he ran to her side before she could fall. Putting one of her arms around his shoulders the first place he thought to bring her was that white and pink room. He ran as fast as he could to the room. When he reached it, he quickly opened the door and pulled it shut behind him. Setting her down in the white bed, he went over to the attached bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit.

Walking back out he started tending her wounds. She just limply lay there, letting him do what he wanted. "Who are you?" she croaked. He smiled, "Natsu." The blonde lifted her bandaged hand out to him. "Lucy," He smiled grew wider, so this was the girl we was supposed to save. Helping her up in a sitting position he whispered, "Don't worry Luigi, I'm here to get you out of here."

She let out a breathy laugh, collapsing on his shoulder, "It's Lucy baka." Laying her back down he studied his work. From what he could tell so far, she had a big gash on her side, scratched up arms and legs, and a bruised face. It would have to do for now.

"Is there anything important you want to bring?" He asked. It seemed he had to pack for her. Lucy pointed to a pink box with two books on top. "Those books and the box." She said panting. "And-" the girl didn't get to finish, her eyes fluttered closed and her hand fell limply over the bed. She was unconscious.

Finding a backpack, he packed the things she pointed out. _She needs clothes too, _he thought, walking over to her closet. Opening it he was surprised that there was nothing in there. Opening the dresser that was next to the closet, he found it was empty as well.

Looking back to the blonde he frowned. Didn't she own anything? The only this she was warring at the moment was a school uniform. Natsu continued to look for other things he could bring with her. Nothing.

Deciding everything was finished, he pushed open the balcony doors and threw the backpack over the edge. Going back over to Lucy, he noticed that blood was seeping through the bandages. Panicking, he picked her up and ran over the ledge. Feeling his feet hit hard wood he opened his eyes.

"Good job Natsu." Gramps praised Natsu from behind. Ignoring him, he ran to the ship's infirmary yelling for Mira. Poking her head out, Mira gasped and ushered the boy in. "Put her down on one of the beds. I'll take it from here." Mira ordered. When everything was set, he nodded a good-bye and walked back out to where Master was sitting.

Looking over the edge, he watched the clouds below him fly past. "So Gramps. What were Luigi's problems?" Natsu asked. "Its Lucy," Master sighed. "And she was being abused and bullied to much at school. She would've died tonight if we didn't rescue her in time." The young boy nodded, turning his attention back to the clouds.

**~X~**

Everyone was waiting by the castles infirmary. Half of the castle wanted to meet the new member of the castle. Natsu was at the back of the crowd. It's not like he didn't want to see her, it was just that he got pushed to the back of the crowd.

What seemed like forever to everybody, the white door opened. Mira stepped out smiling, "She's okay. She has a broken wrist, a big gash on her right side, and a black eye. You can all come in, but be gentle with her. She just arrived here." Everyone nodded and followed the silver haired woman in.

Natsu managed to get in front of the crowd to look at her. Her hair was stained with blood anymore; she seemed cleaner then before.

Just then her eyes fluttered open. Blinking a couple of time to get her vision back, she looked around the room. _Where am I? _Lucy thought. "Hi sweetie," a sweet voice cooed at her. Turning her head to face the voice only to be met by a white haired teenager with blue eyes. "Your okay. Your in the infirmary." Cocking her head to the side, she continued to study everybody in the room.

The door slammed open catching everybody's attention. A long black haired teen with piercings all over his face leaned against the door panting. On his back was small blue haired girl. "Gajeel," the blue haired girl whined. "We're late." Lucy just sat there, frozen in fear. Gajeel growled a 'sorry' before setting the petite girl down. The duo walked over to the blonde. But Lucy just got more scared. She was starting to realize she didn't know any of these people.

Stumbling out of the bed, all the needles and wires were torn off her skin making her whimper. She then ran out of the room leaving everybody frozen in shock. Mira was the first to snap out of it, "Minna! We have to catch her! Her wounds will reopen!" Everyone started running after her.

Lucy ran and ran. Passing the windows she saw clouds at the same height of what building what she was in. _What is this place?! _Her mind screamed. Stumbling into a room, she spotted a door that had a window, showing a field of grass. Going faster, she almost touched the doorknob before someone's hand wrapped against her ankle.

Peering behind her shoulder, she saw an old man with a long arm stretched out to her ankle ten feet away. "Don't worry child, your safe. Your in the Castle In The Sky." He said with a cheesier cats smile. "Castle in the sky," the blonde mumble, legs caving in making her fall to the floor. "Master!" Mira yelled, running up to them, everyone following her.

**~X~**

Lucy was back in the infirmary. Nobody was in there with her except Master, Natsu, and Mira. Makarov was explaining to her where she was and what was happening but the confused face was still on her features. "Do you understand now child?" Master asked, finished talking. She shook her head, "No, I still don't know what you're talking about. Who would believe a castle in the sky?"

Gramps eyes widened, "You mean, no one ever told you about the legend of the Castle that stands in the middle of the sky? Not even you parents?" She shook her head. Never had the old man met a person who hasn't heard of the castle.

Lucy started patting herself. Panic crossed her features. Where were her keys?! "My keys!" she screeched, struggling out of the bed again. Master pulled out the pink box Natsu had packed earlier and handed it to her. Opening it, she pulled out gold and silver keys. Hugging them to her chest, they started glowing.

A glowing figure started appearing at her side. When the glowing stopped, there stood an orange haired boy with glasses on, a tux was on his body. "Princess!" he yelled, kneeling to her side. Wrapping her arms around the man, the blonde buried her face on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you agai- Where are we?" The man asked, studying the room they were all in. "They said I was in the castle of the sky. Or something like that." Lucy mumbled into his shoulders.

He smiled, "Then your okay." Natsu suddenly recognized the man in front of him, "LOKE?!"

**A/N: ** **Oh my gosh, thank you all of you. The day I checked my email, all of you guys favorite or followed this story. Thank all of you!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins- I hope you enjoy the new chapter **

**The Reader- Thank for the comments, it made me so happy to read your review. I hope you continue liking this story**

**13Shawdows- I hope you continue to like the story**

**Thanks again to everyone out there who's reading this ^^**

**Review please**

**-Luvviez**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

.

.

_**What happened last time: **__He smiled, "Then your okay." Natsu suddenly recognized the man in front of him, "LOKE?!"_

**~X~**

Loke looked behind his shoulder, smiling when he saw the familiar face. "Yo Natsu! It's been a while hasn't it?" he smiled, raising his hand in greeting.

Natsu growled while Lucy gave a strange look at her spirit. "You know them Loke?" the blonde asked. The man nodded smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Loke child, you haven't been in the castle for over two years. Are you saying you've been with this young lady the whole time?" Makarov asked. The spirit nodded again.

"Well yeah. Mira asked if I could get more food for the kitchen, we were over Clover at the moment so I came down to get groceries there. While looking for the market, Lucy was being bothered by some thugs. I, of course, saved the mistress in distress. We went to get lunch together, she told me that those guys were planning on raping her and she was grateful that I came by. As repayment, she showed me the way to the market.

"When I returned here, I went to the world map room to keep an eye over her. For some reason I was really attached to this girl I just didn't know how. She was going to school that day, and the whole time I was watching, she was getting beat up, teased, and bullied. After that I saw her practice her magic, that's how I figured out that she was a celestial mage.

"I came back down to back down, thinking that I could bring her back up here. She refused, saying she couldn't leave her mom and sister behind. So I decided to reveal my secret about being a spirit and then became hers. I met her sister later on but I wasn't aloud to meet her father.

"Every night, when she was done with dinner I would wait in her room to see her. One day, Michelle came running into the room, telling me Lucy was in the hospital. When I got there, she told me about her fathers abusing. I was about to force her to come here and tell the police. But she convinced me not to. I continued to help her with the wounds that she came back with from her father.

"Soon the beating's got worst. Passing out more and more lately." Loke mumbled the whole story, shuffling his feet together. Natsu glared at him, an eyebrow raised. "So you couldn't even tell your own friends that you were a spirit? And just to let you know, Luce here almost died last night…or that's what I've heard." The pinkette scratched his head at the last thought, thinking it over.

Loke looked over at his master with wide eyes. Lucy waved it off, but the spirit grabbed her hands to stop her, looking at her with serious eyes. "That's nothing to just shrug off Princess. I'm going to leave now, don't worry though. You can trust these people." Before the blonde can protest, he was already gone.

"Welllll, now that that's over, let's give Lucy some rest. Natsu you can show Lucy the castle tomorrow." Mira chirped cheerfully. Ushering everyone out, she turned off the lights behind them so the blonde can sleep in peace.

**~X~**

The next morning, Natsu showed Lucy around the castle like Master instructed. "So, this place has about ten floors. Elders at the top, teenagers in the middle, and children on the bottom. Sometimes they're mixed, it's usually around the middle and bottom floors." He started to explain, showing her the map of the palace. She just nodded, not really paying attention on what he was saying.

"On the first and second floor are the ones where the dinning, training, medical, and comfort rooms. The kitchen is right across the dinning room. The top one is where Master's headquarters are, the world map, and the whole working place where we pick up people who need our help." He started leading her through the first floor.

He brought her towards the dining room first. There were small tables all around the room, cushioned chairs to sit in. Small chandeliers hung above the tables, bringing light into the room. A mini bar was set up in the corner. Some people were already there drinking, eating, or just talking at the moment. "So this is the dinning room, you can come here anytime you'd like eat." The pinkette told her, gesturing towards the tables on the other side of the room full of food.

"Over there is the kitchen," he pointed behind his shoulder toward to plastic doors that would swing in or out without trouble. You could hear the clanks and clatters of the dishes behind the doors, with people yelling as well.

Leading her away her showed her the training room next. Dummies, punching bags, wresting mats, and fencing swords were all over the huge room. People were training there as well, mostly wrestling or punching the punching bags that hung all around.

"You already saw the infirmary, since you were recently in there. The comfort rooms are over here." Pulling her along with them, they entered a room with love seats, cushioned couches, a grand piano, TV lacrima were there too, big bookshelf's, and some computers there as well.

"The second floor is pretty much the same except there's no dinning rooms or kitchens up there. You can't see the headquarters and the map room unless you're a member, like _me. _But you're happy to join anytime." Natsu bragged. The blonde just nodded, not paying attention to what stupid things that were coming out of his mouth.

"What about outside?" Lucy interrupted him. He smiled, "Do you wanna go out there?" she nodded. Grinning broadly, he dragged her towards one of the nearest doors that led to the outside world. Holding the door open for her, she walked forward.

In front of them was a pasture of grass; spots of flowers were there too. "Is that it? Is there no ending here? I mean, you said we're in the sky so, if people went to far, wouldn't they fall off?" Lucy asked, raising a brow. Natsu shook his head, "No. If you keep going forward, there's a fence protecting people from falling off. It's about twelve feet high. Not to hard to miss." She nodded, understanding.

Leading her back inside, he led her to a white elevator. Pressing the up button, they waited for its arrival. "I'm going to show you floor five. That's where the teenage girls rooms are held. The sixth floor is where the teenage boys sleep. The other two floors are where the adults sleep. Girls and boys divided by each two floors, so they're separated. The ninth floor, the one before you get to Masters office. That's where married couples and families are, so…you know. They're not separated from each other." Natsu counted his finger to make sure he got all eight floors explained.

The elevator dinged, indicting that the moving room was there. Walking in, the pinkette pressed the button that had '5' on it. The doors closed and the elevator started moving upwards. Elevator music played in the background, making things awkward between the two.

The elevator dinged once again. The doors opened, showing them a long, narrow hallway. The end seemed miles away from them. Doors were close together, showing numbers placed on gold plates on the doors. Leading her down the hallway, he counted each number, trying to find the right room.

They stopped at room '777'. "The hallway goes all the way to a hundred and one to eight hundred." He explained. She nodded. He placed a gold key in her hands that had a tag around it with her room number. "This is your room. Meet us around dinnertime. That's around seven. Mira already placed your luggage in the room. Well see ya." Walking away, he made his way to the elevator that was closer on her side of the hallway.

Looking at her key, she brought is up to the doorknob that had a lock at the bottom. Opening the pink door, she was met by more pink.

To her left side, a mini kitchen was set up, the cabinets and counter tops were white. The sink was shiny silver along with the fridge and stove. The walls were tiled blue with the floor-tiled white. A round dinning table was set at the edge of the kitchen that was near the living room.

White carpet and wallpaper with pink lilies popped out. The couch and the one love seat were both pink along with the bookshelf. A TV lacrima was there waiting to be turned on.

Walking down the hallway she spotted the all white bathroom. All could guess what was in there. At the end narrow passage, was a light pink bedroom. Pink bed, another pink bookshelf, and pink walls. The only thing that wasn't pink was the white carpet floor and her luggage that sat on a cushioned chair.

Lip trembling, she jumped onto the comfy bed. Burying her head into the soft pillow she let out a light sob.

**~X~**

Natsu was gobbling up all the meat he could at the dinning hall, looking at the door every once and a while. "Oi Flame-brain? What're you looking for?" Gray asked from across the table. 'Flame-brain' sent him a glare, "I'm waiting for Luce."

"Oh the new girl?" Erza asked, joining into the conversation. _When did she get here? _Both teenagers thought, fear shivering up there spines. Natsu nodded, continuing to gobble everything on his plate. The red head hummed, sitting at the table with her strawberry cake.

"Well, I honestly want to try out her strength." Erza said out loud 'thoughtfully'. Every time someone new came around, she would challenge him or her to see if they were strong or not. No one ever beat this demon. If she thought that they were strong enough, she would report to Makarov. Let's just say it's kinda like a test to see if you're worthy enough to get into the so-called 'army' or 'pick up group'.

"I don't know Erza," Gray mumbled, chomping on his shaved ice. "Icicle is right. She just got out of medical treatment today and we're still waiting for her wounds to heal. As much as I want to go fight her myself, Gramps would make up wait for that." The pinkette explained, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.

They all heard a snort behind them. Looking at that direction, they saw the said girl. "I'm willing to fight you anytime. I'm not that weak you know." She snarled. Walking over, she sat down next to the last occupied seat, which was in between Erza and Natsu. The red head smiled, "I'm Erza, if you didn't already know that, you seem to know Natsu, and over there's Gray." She explained, pointing out to everyone.

Lucy nodded, "Well Erz, I'm willing to fight you tomorrow. 12 sharp." Erza smirked, agreeing to her request. Both boys stared at the girls with wide eyes. Both feeling sorry for the poor blonde who was going to get beat up bad tomorrow.

_**~X~**_

**Luvviez: Hi everyone who's reading this right now! I started this yesterday, but I couldn't finish it because I had to wake up early this morning for my ice skating lessons -3-**

**So the other day, I was watching Harry Potter. Then I saw the Weasley Twins. I laughed because it reminded me of you **_**Fred and George Weasley Twins**_** XD**

_**The Reader- **_**Thank you for the nice comments on this story. It made me blush a little. You're so kind! I hope you enjoy the next chapter ^^**

_**Lalapie203- **_**Thanks for joining everyone else on this small adventure. And yes, don't worry, they will face some problems…just later from right now :3**

_**Shannon Summer- **_**Thank for the nice comment, glad your enjoying this so much ^^**

_**Fred and George Weasley Twins- **_**I'm glad you **_**loved **_**the last chapter. Hope you like this one too.**

**Now that that's all done, I have to go window-shopping with my friends so they know what I want for my birthday next week (they insisted) :D**

**Review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

.

.

_Last Time- __"I'm willing to fight you anytime. I'm not that weak you know." She snarled. Walking over, she sat down next to the last occupied seat, which was in between Erza and Natsu. The red head smiled, "I'm Erza, if you didn't already know that, you seem to know Natsu, and over there's Gray." She explained, pointing out to everyone._

_Lucy nodded, "Well Erz, I'm willing to fight you tomorrow. 12 sharp." Erza smirked, agreeing to her request. Both boys stared at the girls with wide eyes, feeling sorry for the poor blonde who was going to get beat up bad tomorrow._

**~X~**

For the rest of the day, the three friends tried hard to talk to the blonde girl but she just ignored them. She wasn't much of the social type.

"Luce, are you one hundred percent sure you want to fight _Erza? _The demonic, monstrous, scariest, and strongest person out here?" Natsu shouted at her while he followed her to the elevator. "Yes, I'm sure." She hissed, pushing the up button repeatedly. She wanted to get away from this person as soon as possible.

When the door finally opened, the blonde jumped in and started pressing the doors shut. Natsu stopped them half way, frowning. "Think you can just end this conversation by running away huh?" He walked in, pushing the button that had the number five on it. The brown-eyed girl just huffed and looked away from him.

When they arrived on the fifth floor, again, Lucy ran to her dorm as fast as she could. She heard the dragon slayer running after as she fumbled with her keys. Finally finding the right one, she was about to put it on the lock when the keys were swept out of her hands.

"Give those back fire-breath!" the blonde screeched, trying to reach the keys. Natsu lifted his arm higher so the girl couldn't reach them. "No! I don't like when people just walk away when I'm in the middle of a conversation with them. Will you just listen to me for a bit?" the pinkette pleaded.

Tears appeared at end of the stellar mages eyes making Natsu's eyes widen. Lucy took the chance to take the keys out of the dragon slayers hands, unlock the door, slam the door in his face, and locked the door.

Natsu stood out there with a still confused look on his face. _What just happened?_

**~X~**

The next day, Natsu, Erza, and Gray waited in the second floor training room for the blonde mage to come.

"I still don't think this a good idea." Gray muttered under his breath. Natsu nodded, playing with the ends of his scarf. It was 12 and Lucy still hasn't showed up. "Where is she?" the scarlet woman barked. The two boys cowered under her intense glare that she was giving the two.

"Right here." A voice was sounded near the entrance. Everyone turned their heads to see the blonde standing near the doors. She was warring denim shorts with a light pink jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. That didn't look like fighting clothes that she would ware in a fight.

Erza nodded, smiling devilishly. "Great, now you can use your keys if you want. I heard that you were really good with those." Lucy shook her head, "No, I want no magic in this fight. Just weapons." Everyone's jaws dropped; did this girl know what she was getting into? 

Erza nodded slowly, seething a sword from a sword stand that stood right next to her. Lucy did the same. They both walked over to a fighting mat. Steadying her thin sword, Lucy motioned Erza to make the first move.

The scarlet girl got in a fighting stance before launching herself at the blonde. Lucy dodged it easily, startling the older mage. The red haired threw another swing at her; the blonde blocked it with the sword in her hands, not even breaking a sweat.

The small crowd in the room gathered to watch the two girls' fight, more coming in at the second. Natsu and Gray shouldered their way to the front. They couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Swings and slashes continued to come at each other. The new comer was creaming Erza.

"You're pretty good." Erza panted, thin beads of sweat ran down her face. "Not to shabby yourself." Commented the blonde, she wasn't even out of breath yet but beads were coming down her face.

Deciding to end this, Lucy made a final swing at the thick sword. The sword was knocked out of the scarlet's hand and flew across the room. Holding her sword to the previous sword holder's neck, she smirked. "Seems that I won."

Cheers broke out around the dueling couple. Scanning her surroundings, Lucy saw people were all around them. Frowning, she dropped her weapon. She started making her way to the exit as fast as she could. The fear that was rising up in her chest was making her eyes burn with unshed tears.

A hand wrapped around her upper arm making her scream. Natsu let go of her quickly. The blonde turned around, holding her hands in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face, which was covered in fear.

"P-please," sobs started racking her body. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll do anything! Just please d-don't hurt m-me." The pinkettes gaze softened. He reached a hand toward her, which made her flinch away. "I won't hurt you." He whispered.

Lucy stared at him before her brown eyes rolled back into her head. Her body rocked back and forth before falling into Natsu's open arms. "Lucy?" he murmured, shaking her a bit. "Luce?" he called louder, shaking her harder.

"LUCY!"

**~X~**

The dragon slayer sat next to the blonde who was in the infirmary once again. "It seems that she had a panic attack." Mira explained, walking into the room with water and pills on a tray. "Do you know what caused it?" the silver haired woman asked. Natsu shook his head, frowning.

"I think I knew what happened." A new voice spoke. Looking up, he saw Loke hovering over the sleeping mage. "You do?" The spirit nodded, a sad look on his face. "Were there a lot of people from where she was?" he asked, pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Her and Erza were fighting. News must have gone around and a lot of people came to see it." Natsu explained. Loke gave him a grave look. "She's not good with big crowds. Remember, she never really had a lot of friends. Big groups to her are like people going against her all at once." Natsu's frown deepened.

A whimper came from the bed gathering everyone's attention. The blonde had a pained look on her face but was still asleep. "Mama, Michelle." She whimpered again, tears coming from her closed eyes. "Shh," Loke cooed, caressing her head. "Michelle's okay, mama's okay, everyone's okay." As if magic happened, the blonde mage seemed to calm down a bit.

Satisfied, the orange haired man nodded at the two by standers. "I'm going now. If she starts doing that again, do what I did. Got it?" the two nodded.

Raising a hand in farewell, he disappeared into thin air.

**~X~**

**Luvviez: It's a short chapter, I'm sorry ;-;**

**I've been so busy lately with tests and quiz's popping up here and there. Ugh, and my cousins are making me see the scariest Harry Potter movie in a few hours which was supposed to be tomorrow but no, it had to be today.**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who fav'ed or followed this story, you're so nice ^^**

**KAT of fanfiction-**** Thanks for the nice comments, your so kind -^^- I hope you continue to like the story.**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins- ****Glad you like the last chapter, hope you like this one :)**

**Noonespecial- ****Thanks for the birthday shout out! I loved the comments you left for me and it truly made it a great birthday for me! And don't worry, more Nalu stuff will come up soon, I promise!**

**Now that that's done, I have to go prepare myself for the movie. I love you guys!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

.

.

Blinking open her eyes, the blonde looked up at the scene right in front of her, a white ceiling. She didn't remember going to her room after the fight. Then everything came back to her like a tsunami. The people surrounding her, flashbacks coming back to her from her past. It was too much to handle when thinking about it.

"You awake Luce?" a voice asked. She snapped her head to the side to be meted by a smiling face. "Thank Mavis, we all thought you were gonna go into a coma soon." Natsu sighed in pure happiness. Ignoring the peppy pinkette, she took in her surroundings. "Am I in the infirmary?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, don't you remember? You fainted in that battle back in the training room three days ago. Gramps said it would be best if we brought you here." Scowling, Lucy threw the thin blanket off and started to get out of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing? You need rest!" the pinkette screeched, trying to push the blonde back on the bed. "Does it look like I give a shit?" Lucy hissed. She started stalking out of the door but Natsu caught her wrist. Glaring over her shoulder she caught how the pinkette was giving her a pleading look.

"Please?" he begged. Any normal, healthy, teenage girl would totally melt at his gaze or cute voice. But even if she was a healthy teenage girl, and pretty normal, she didn't fall for it. "_No, _let me go!" yanking her wrist free, she ran out the door leaving the other teen with a dumfounded look on his face.

Running all the way to the dinning hall, she spotted a bluenette at the back of the room, her face stuffed in a book. Jogging over to her, the blonde sat in front of the girl. Peering over the book to see whom it was, she was surprised to see it was the small girl who was riding the scary man's back the day she arrived. The bluenette met her gaze, showing off her light brown eyes.

"Hi, do you need something?" the girl asked. Lucy shook her head as she peered at the book she was reading. "Are you reading The Fault in our Stars?" the blonde gasped as her eyes sparkled excitedly. The other girl's eyes sparkled as well. "Ah yeah? Who hasn't read it?" they both squealed making people around them give them strange looks.

"I'm Levy by the way, you're the girl who beat Erza aren't you? Wow, you only got her about a week ago and you beet one of the strongest people here in the castle. Just wow!" Levy sighed dreamily. "I'm Lucy, but I guess you already knew that though." The blonde giggled.

For the rest of the time the two talked until twilight, and soon enough they couldn't talk anymore because of the yawns coming out every sentence they spoke. Both agreeing that it was time to sleep, they went to the elevator only to be met by someone glomping the blonde teen.

"Luuuuucy!" Natsu groaned, snuggling his head into the blondes next. "Where were you? I looked all over the castle for you!" growling Lucy pushed the boy off her before storming into the elevator with Levy. Clicking the fifth floor button, she sighed in relief when the doors closed and the small room started moving.

"Oh my," Levy giggled cutely. "Lu-chan, Natsu seems pretty attached to you don't you think?" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her busty chest. "As if, that boy is annoying as hell." The bluenette giggled more until it turned into laughter. "Oh come on, he so likes you." Ignoring her new friend, she waited for the elevator to open.

When the ding came, they started walking to their dorms. Levy said bye when they reached room '513'. Continuing down the long hallway, she started rubbing her arms subconsciously. The only light source was the small lights by every door down the hall, making the rest of it dark.

Running the rest of the way, she fumbled with her keys when she reached the door. The dark reminded her of her father's office. The place where she was always beat up, whipped, get broken bones, black eyes, etc.

Finally opening the door, she quickly turned on the light. Sighing, Lucy changed into fluffy pj's before climbing into bed. Loud thunder was soon sounded making her squeak in fear. Why did she have to be damn close to the clouds?!

**~X~**

The next morning went great for Natsu. He had a great sleep last night; he woke up early, started training, and is now eating eggs and bacon. He couldn't ask for anything better.

Lucy on the other hand…she didn't get a wink of sleep, when she tried to sleep the only thing that would appear was her fathers face. The same one Jude used before beating her up. At this very moment she was still trying to sleep, but woke up screaming every three seconds.

Natsu glanced at the clock near his table, 3 pm. The pinkette frowned; he hasn't seen Lucy all day. He asked around but they also said that they hadn't spotted the blonde either. Sighing, he got up and wandered around until he stopped at the elevator.

"Should I see if she's okay?" he asked himself out loud. When no one answered, he decided he should. Like, the girl has only been here for a week and the only thing that she's been getting into was her getting hurt.

Pressing the button, he stepped in the elevator when it opened. Pressing the '5' button, he waited until the doors opened to the fifth floor. Stepping out he made his way to door '777' and knocked lightly.

When no one came he knocked harder. Before he knew it, he was pounding on the door _hard_. When the door finally opened he was surprised to see Lucy with dark circles under her eyes, a tear streaked and a pale face. "Luce?" he whispered softly. The said girl head's snapped up. "N-Natsu?" she mumbled.

"What happed to you?" He asked softly. She gripped his arms, "P-please, don't l-leave." She whimpered. Pulling her into a hug he lead her inside the dorm, shutting the door behind them. Bringing them to her bedroom he helped her lay down on the soft bed. Lying down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he started mumbling comforting words in her ear making her fall into a deep slumber.

**~^3^~**

Loud snoring made Lucy's eyes flutter open. "Wha-" she mumbled before she realized in what situation she was in. Natsu in _her _bed, hugging _her _waist, and was in _her_ dorm.

"LUCY KICK!" the blonde screamed, kicking the poor teen off the bed. "Wha-? What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Natsu panicked, taking in his surrounding's. Looking up at the blonde he gave her a confused look. "What's going on? It doesn't look like we're were being attacked." Growling she pointed to the door, "Out, NOW!"

He was about to protest but before he knew it he was in the hallways of the teen girls hallway.

An hour later Lucy came out with her hair in a high ponytail. Walking to the elevator she went down to the second floor. When she got there she made her way to the training room.

Picking up a similar sword she used to fight with Erza that day. Walking over to one of the dummies she started slashing the sword at it. "I hate you!" she screamed. She was imagining that the dummy was her father. "I hate you god damn it!" she continued to slash at the dummy until it was torn into shreds.

Panting she went to the next dummy and started to do the same thing all over again. Three dummies later she leaned against the wall. Tears streaming down her face. "I'll save you from that bastard, I promise." She whispered. Little did she know, that someone was watching her the whole time.

**~X~**

**A/N: Hey minna! What's going on? I finally managed to get another chapter of this story up! Yeah! I'm sorry if I took too long, if you have 4 stories that your planning to continue for a while and your not even close to done you get kinda busy. If you add homework, tests, and pop quiz's that's the other reason why I've been kinda late.**

_Catherine Uslexar- _**Of course I love the song! I loved it so much I made a story about it! Hell yeah! Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

_Noonespecial (Guest)- _**Same here with the review part, I love responding to you guys! It makes me happy that people out there is enjoying this story and I want to show them how happy I am when I respond to them. Thanks so much for the comments on the last chapter, and yeah, I had Lucy have a panic attack. I was running out of good ideas for the last chapter. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Thanks for all the fav's and follows! Hope ya'll like the new chapter!**

**Review please!**

**Talk to ya next time,**

**-Luvviez**


	6. Chapter 6

Gray stood in shock when he heard the words come out of the blonde's mouth. Who did she have to save? From who? Backing away from the door, Gray walked to the dining hall. Sitting down in one of the seats he continued to ponder until Lucy walked in minutes later.

Noticing the raven-haired boy, she walked over the table. "Hi Gray, what you are thinking about?" she asked, sitting in one of the seats. He was about to respond but then, "He's just stupid. Don't mind Ice-brain, he's always like that." Natsu laughed as he joined the conversation with Erza behind him.

"What was that Fire-breath!" Gray shouted, jumping out of his seat. "You tell me Frostbite!" the pinkette yelled back. Erza just sat down with her strawberry cake while Lucy watched the two bicker in pure amusement. "Fire dragons iron-punch!" Natsu yelled, a flaming his hand before punching it towards Gray.

Dodging it swiftly, the other male started his next attack. "Ice make: Sword!" an ice sword appeared in the raven-haired mans hands. Running towards the pinkette, he started swinging the sword at the male. Jumping back at every swing, Natsu smirked. "Fire Dragons roar!" he yelled, blowing fire out of his mouth. It completely missed Gray, but it totally hit Erza's cake.

Both males paled when they saw a dark aura surround the scarlet haired woman. "My…strawberry cake…YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" she withdrew a sword and ran towards the two screaming figures. They started a chase, everyone in the dining hall watched in amusement as they ran around crazily. "I'm sorry Erza-san!" Natsu yelled behind his shoulder. "Hai!" Gray yelled a second later.

They all froze when they heard a light laugh. Looking at the direction of the voice, they saw Lucy covering her mouth, trying to prevent the laughs coming from her mouth. Giving up quickly, she pointed at the three with one hand while the other held her stomach laughing hard.

The pinkette grinned when he saw the girl laughing. He never seen her so happy (even if she was here for a few weeks). Walking over to her, he wrapped around her shoulder, "Hey, you're laughing!" he cheered. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"You have a very beautiful laugh." He giggled when he saw her blush a bit. Shaking her head in defeat, she leaned on his shoulder. _He's so warm, _she thought, snuggling deeper into his body. "Ah, young love." Gray sighed in pure bliss as he watched the couple interact. Hitting him at the back of the head, Erza rolled her eyes. "You're the same age Gray." Puffing out his cheeks, he crossed his arms over his now bare chest, "There's no one out there to love me." Tapping her chin, a certain bluenette came to her mind. "What about Juvia? Oh, and clothes Gray." She pointed at him.

Panicking, he looked around for the shirt he was recently warring. Finding it on the table right next to him, he sighed in relief. Pulling on the shirt, he started to talk. "Juvia? She doesn't seem to be interested in me." Erza jaw dropped, he was this stupid wasn't he? Just shaking her head, she walked away from the confusion.

**~CITS~**

Lucy was recently sitting outside in the small piece of land that surrounded the castle that it sat on. She was under a tree that was surrounded by a pasture field and a small creek that sat in front of it. A gentle wind flew by making her hair levitate a bit. The warm air felt nice against her skin. A book was in her hands; the only light to allow her to read was the suns rays that passed through the trees.

Sighing, she flipped the page of her book. The only sounds heard were the rustle of the flowers that were caused by the wind, the water in the creek running, and an some kind of vehicles motor coming from up above. Everything was per-wait, a motor sound coming from the sky?

Getting up, she got out of the shade of the tree and looked up into the sky. A big ship was up in the sky. She heard from Natsu that they had a ship called Fairy Tail, he also said the way you could identify it was that there was a big fairy sign on the sign of it, the one that looked exactly like the one on her shoulder.

Squinting her eyes, Lucy searched for the sign the pinkette was talking about. She saw a sign, but it wasn't from the one that laid on Natsu shoulder. It was a head of what looked like a tiger. Just then a cannon shot was heard and a loud rumble of something hitting the side of the castle was heard. Panicking, she ran into the castle to see people running outside to see what was going on.

"Sabertooth's attacking! Get the little ones to the safe base!" someone shouted from the crowd. "They're already there! Mira and Lisanna are watching them!" someone shouted back.

"Luce!" Natsu called, finally finding the blonde in the crowd. "Natsu?" she called back, seeing the pinkette in the crowd. Finally coming on next to her, he started dragging her from the seen. "Natsu, what's going on?!" she asked panicked. "Nothing, just stay with Mira and Lisanna for now, okay?" he growled in frustration.

After going on the other side of the castle, he brushed past some grass that laid over a trapped door leading into the ground. Opening it, it made a creaking sound. Children's screams were heard from the bottom of the pit. "It's okay minna, it's me, Natsu." He yelled into the hole. Everyone quieted down. Lisanna's head popped out of the hole, panic written all over her face. "Is everything okay Natsu?" she asked quickly. He nodded, pushing Lucy toward the other woman. "Take her with you okay? I'll cover the door again." Nodding, the silver haired teen started pulling the blonde in.

When they were finally out of his sight, he let the door drop down softly before replacing grass on the trap door. When it looked like another patch of grass with the rest of the field he ran to the front of the castle to help fight.

"There's nothing really to do here but calm the kids for now. " Lisanna explained, gesturing to Mira who was comforting a crying child in her arms. Nodding, she picked up a small girl with raven hair who was sobbing and sat down, placing the girl in her lap.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. Calm down." She cooed down to the sobbing girl who was now clamped on her. "I-I'm scared. I want m-mommy and daddy." She choked out. "What's your name?" the blonde asked softly, rocking the girl back and forth in her arms. "A-Asuka." She stammered. "Well Asuka, I bet your mommy and daddy are fighting off those meanies right now." Lucy cheered making the little girl laugh. "Yeah! Mommy and Daddy are strong!" she giggled, throwing her arms in the air.

A small bluenette girl and a black haired boy crawled over to the blonde. "Do you think everything is going okay outside ma'am?" the boy asked. Lucy nodded, smiling sincerely. "Of course," she was about to continue but got interrupted by a small voice. "Aye! Natsu's strong Romeo, no need to worry." A blue cat with wings landed on Lucy's head. "You're right Happy, leave it to Natsu!" Romeo fisted his had into the air. The blonde rolled her eyes, "Leave it to a cat to make them understand on what I'm saying." Asuka and the bluenette laughed when they heard that.

"I'm Wendy and this is Carla, but we already know you Lucy-san." The bluenette introduced them. "Nice to meet you Wendy, Carla." Lucy greeted back, smiling at the small girl and the white cat that sat next to her.

They all continued to talk until they heard the trapdoor from above them creak open. Two figures jumped down, making the kids scream in fear. The two figures were boys, one with blue eyes and blonde hair, the other with black hair and red eyes. "So how many kids did Jiemma want us to pick up again?" the blonde asked. The black man shrugged, "As many as we can carry." Pushing the three kids behind her, Lucy shouted at the duo, "No way we're letting you take them!" "Oh ho, who do we have here?" the blonde man snickered. Lucy's eyes narrowed at the two. "Hey Rogue? Do you think Master would mind if we brought this little lady instead?" the blonde man asked Rogue. Rogue smirked, "It would be easier then carrying all of these kids." Mira and Lisanna jumped into action, "Like hell we would let you do that!" Lisanna screamed, turning into tigress. Holding up her hand to stop the two sisters, she asked the two men, "If I come with you, will you leave the kids alone?" They smirked at her, "Of course, now come with us if you'll please." The blonde held out his hand to Lucy. "Lucy! Don't do it! We can find another way!" Mira pleaded.

The blonde female looked at the sisters, then at the three kids she was talking to her earlier, then back to the sisters with sadness. "This is taking to long. Sting?" Rogue yawned. Sting smiled, "With pleasure." Smoke suddenly filled the room, making everyone cough. When the smoke cleared up, the two attackers and Lucy disappeared into thin air.

**~X~**

**A/N: Hey everyone, i had to rewrite this, sorry ^^'**

_The_ Reader:**I'm so glad your back. How's life? Thanks for the nice comments and I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one.**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu growled as he punched a Sabertooth's man in the face. They've been fighting for a while now, and it seems that no ones even close to winning yet. Suddenly, a loud horn call came out of nowhere. The person the pinkette was recently fighting ran to the ship where rope hung off the side.

"A retreat call?" Gray mumbled as we watched them scatter. "It's just because they're scared." Natsu boasted out. Rolling his eyes, he started over to Juvia who was panting on the ground.

"You okay Juvia?" Gray whispered. Juvia looked up at him, her whole face lighting up when she saw it was. "Gray-sama!" she squealed, clutching onto his arms. Natsu watched from a far. He rolled his eyes when Gray continued to have a normal conversation with the lovesick girl.

Jogging back to the other side of the castle, he saw the trap door open and people sobbing at the bottom. Jumping down he caused more kids to scream in fear. "What's going on?" he demanded. Lisanna looked up to him with pained eyes. She was about to speak when Asuka tugged the pinkettes pants.

"Natsu-kun," she whimpered. He kneeled down to her height, allowing for the girl to go on. "Save Lucy-san…please." She whispered before burying her face into his pants. He looked up at the sisters confused. He then noticed that Lucy wasn't there with them.

Lisanna placed a hand on his shoulder, tears silently falling down her cheeks. "Natsu, I'm sorry. Sabertooth came down here, they threatened they would steal the kids. Lucy sacrificed herself for them. We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

**~Later~**

Fairy Tails group sat in Masters quarters. Everyone was chattering worriedly, glancing from side to side, not sure what was going to happen next. The old man then jumped on his front desk, taking everyone's attention from his or her conversation to the old man.

"Minna, I've heard that Lucy has been captured. Am I right." The small group nodded. Nodding his head, Master explained, "We need a plan to get her back," someone interrupted in the crowd. "Tell us something we don't know!" they yelled. Clearing his throat, Gramps continued, "I'm planning that we send only a _few _people down there to rescue Lucy while reinforcements stand by." Everyone nodded.

"Who's gonna go down there Gramps?" Natsu asked, hoping one of the few peoples was him. He hated how he wasn't there to protect her; he felt that it was his fault. '

Master pointed to the people he mentioned, "Natsu, Erza, Mira, Gray, Bisca, and Wendy. You will go down to get Lucy out of there. The rest of you will be at the ship as reinforcements. Understood?" the group nodded. "Good. Let's get going now." He jumped off the desk and led everyone out into the loading deck where Fairy Tails ship laid.

**~With Lucy~**

The blonde was shoved through the dark hallways of Sabertooth. Everything was murky and dark. The air was moist and its stench grew more the deeper she was pushed in.

A man was waiting by a cell. He had some kind of hat on his head, his beard bright blonde. She couldn't see pupils in his eyes making her shiver. A red ball necklace hung around his neck; his chest was bare at the moment, his pants hanging around his ankles. He had on brown boot that went under the pants.

Lucy was pushed out in front of him making her yelp in fright. Jiemma grabbed her hair and pulled it under his nose to sniff. He grinned at the girl making chills go up her back. "How interesting. I might have no use to you, _now _anyways. But I'm sure the rest of the boys would love to have you as their new toy." He cackled as the blonde's eyes widened in fear.

Pushing her into the cell, he slammed the cells door shut. It was completely dark in the cell making her whimper. This room reminded her too much of her old bedroom. Darkness, empty, with a battered body in the middle. Curling up into a ball, she started to cry in fear. She hated this, scared. The only this that lifted her spirits was that she saved those kids from being taken.

Lucy felt someone tap her shoulder making her scream and back away in fear. There was a shadowed figure in front of her, crouched down. She could see the whites of his eyes with the pupil in the middle. "Hey, you okay there?" the figure asked softly. "W-who are you?" the blonde hiccupped. Could this place get any scarier?

The figure smiled, "Jellal, Jellal Fernandez." He introduced himself. "L-Lucy." She whispered back. Smiling softly, he approached her again, but more slowly. "Why are you crying?" he asked, pulling her into a secure hug. She stiffened a bit before relaxing in his arms. "That man out there and the dark." She mumbled.

Laughing, he squeezed the girl a bit. "Jiemma can be scary. And don't worry, I'll protect you from the darkness." He said bravely making her giggle. Jellal reminded the blonde a lot of Natsu. How silly he was but serious at the same time.

"So how did you get here Lucy?" Jellal asked. The blonde snuggled into the figure before sighing out. "I was trying to protect a some kids from being captured." Jellal gasped, "Really? I got here by protecting someone too. Small world huh?" he chuckled. "Not really." She giggled.

"Hey, you stopped crying!" the man cheered. The blonde blushed, "Yeah, I guess I did huh?" Jellal smirked, "And all thanks to me." He boasted. She hit his upper arm, laughing now.

"So who were you trying to protect? A girl a recon?" Lucy teased. She felt Jellal nod against her shoulder. "Really? Who?" Lucy asked, now curious. "Her names Erza Scarlet." He sighed in bliss from just thinking about her.

"E-Erza?" Lucy stammered.

**~A/N~**

**Luvviez: I'm sorry it's so short. But I've been typing for six hours and I'm really tired now. Again I'm sorry.**

_The Reader- _**My life is going well for me right now, but…something's coming up soon and…yeah I don't feel like talking about it right now. And man, you've pretty much understand what's going on in the story right now. Thanks for the nice comments, this last review made me seriously blush. Your simply to kind. **

**That's it!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu stood near the railing of the ship. It made his blood boil just thinking about those people who stole Lucy. He hated it so much. He felt a cool hand land on his shoulder. Snapping his gaze to the side he saw Erza standing there with a concerned look on her face. "Natsu, I know you're mad about all of this, but can you please not burn the ship down?" Looking down, he saw burned pieces of wood where his hands were. Pulling them away quickly, he scratched the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry." he mumbled before backing away from the railway. She gave him a soft smile. Oh, Erza knew how the pinkette felt about the blonde. He was probably beating himself up about not being there to protect her.

"Don't worry Natsu, we all know you're under stress about this whole situation. Don't worry though, we'll get Lucy back." the scarlet haired woman reassured.

Natsu scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl rose an eyebrow. "So you don't like Lucy?"

The pinkettes mouth dropped. "I never said that!"

"..."

"Look I like her...maybe more then a friend. You happy now!?" a small dust of pink glazed his cheeks.

A squeal came from the other side of the ship. "I knew it! You owe me five bucks Lisanna!" Mira yelled in victory. The duo watched the younger sister give her older sister a five dollar bill.

"Dang it Natsu! You could've said that two weeks later!" Lisanna yelled. Natsu held his hands up in defense.

"Whats even going on here?" the dragon slayer muttered. Mira smiled.

"We made a bet to see how long it would take you to admit your feelings. I said if you didn't do it in two weeks from now, I would help set up a date with Bixlow. If not, she owed me five bucks." Mira explained proudly. Lisanna blushed.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that Mira..." the young girl mumbled making everyone laugh who overheard.

Erza laughed along with everybody else. She stopped when she saw Natsu back at the railing, looking far off to the distance.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat across from the male. "So, you said you knew Erza?" Jellal asked. Lucy nodded making the man cheer. "Really? How's she been? What does she look like now? Does she still have the patch over her eye?"<p>

Lucy gave him a strange look before shrugging, "She's fine. I don't know what you mean by what does she look like now, but she has long scarlet hair that goes down to her waist, brown eyes, and always wares this armor. No, I don't think she has a patch over an eye..."

Jellal grinned, "She's sounds perfect." he sighed. "When we were little, she had short hair that stopped at her chin. One of her eyes got destroyed, so she always had this patch over the eye. She was always so cheerful." he sighed, running a hand over his hair. "I haven't seen her in so long." he mumbled.

The metal door swung open letting all the light to come in. Lucy could finally get a good luck at the guy in front of her. He had blue hair, dark brown eyes, and a red tattoo over his right eye. He only had rags on for clothes. Dirt stained his body. Rogue stood in the door, sending the blonde a glare. "You two come with me."

Jellal growled, standing up. "Why would we listen to you?" Rouge smiled. Waving his arm to the side, a shadow came from his feet and attacked the blonde making her gasp in pain, blood started dripping from her mouth. The bluenette ran to her side, sending the man a glare.

"That will happen. Now come." Rogue stepped to the side, leaving room for the two get out. Helping the girl up, Jellal led her out of the chamber and started following the man.

Walking down the narrow hallway, creepy pictures that hung on the walls eyes followed them until they disappeared from sight. The carpet was rough on their bare feet making Lucy wince in every step. Walking out of the building, they saw Sting and Jiemma standing near the edge of the piece of land that held the building up. Glancing behind her shoulder, Lucy studied the building that also stood in the sky. It was similar to the other one, just more dark and creepy. The grass was dead along with the rest of the living things that stood on the land. A hand around her neck snapped her out of her thoughts. Jiemma grinned evilly at her making the blonde shiver. "Lookie who came to get you."

Looking up, she gasped as a big ship with the fairy on the side hovered over Sabertooth. Tears surfaced her eyes as she saw figures jumping down from the ship and landing on the ground with a 'thud'. Among the six figures, she saw one with pink hair. "Nat-!" she saw about to scream but was cut off when a knife was pressed against her neck.  
>Natsu growled when he saw that.<p>

"Howdy fairies, what bring you here to Sabertooth?" Jiemma asked with a smirk on his face.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "You know what." she growled. Looking to the side, Lucy saw Jellal in the same position as her.

The man giggled, "I actually don't. Mind explaining?"

The dragon slayer roared. Lighting his fist on fire, he charged to Jiemma. Sting did the same as he came to his master and charged to him until their fists clashed. Growling, Natsu easily punched the blonde unconscious. Continuing to the man, Rogue was the next one who went to the pinkette but Wendy blocked him, making Natsu run past them. A black haired woman ran to him next but Erza stopped her. More men kept coming at them, but other fairy tail members blocked them. Finally reaching the master, Natsu was about to punch him but Jiemma dodged.

Pulling the knife across the blondes throat, Lucy cried out as she felt blood come out of her neck. Natsu growled. His body lit on fire, getting ready for the next attack. Mavarov stopped him though by holding a hand up in his direction. Stepping forward, he bellowed, "I don't like when people hurt my children Jiemma." the said man just laughed.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it?" Gramps smiled, his body started glowing. Clapping his hands together, he yelled,

"FAIRY LAW!"

Light came out of everywhere sending all the Sabertooth members freeze in fear then fall unconscious including Jiemma. Lucy started to fall, Natsu noticed and ran over and caught her in time before she fell. "You came." she whispered.

Natsu smiled at her, "Of course!" He started leading her to the ship along with the rest of the other members.

"Wait!" she yelled catching everyone's attention. "What about Jellal?" Erza snapped her gaze to the blonde.

"J-Jellal's here?" she stammered. Lucy nodded, jolting her head to the side where the man was getting up. "Jellal!" she screamed, running over to the male. The said man looked up to the person who called his name.

"Erza?" he asked, squinting to make sure he saw right. She nodded, throwing her arms around Jellal, squeezing him tightly.

"I...I thought I lost you." she whispered. Chuckling, the bluenette returned the hug.

Lucy smiled as she watched the whole scene come out in front of her. A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Are you Lucy?" Glancing to the side, she saw a woman with green hair and one with raven hair. She nodded. Leaning in, the couple hugged her making her eyes widened. "I'm Bisca and this is my husband Alzack. Asuka, that's our daughters name. We just wanted to say...thank you for protecting our daughter." Bisca explained, pulling back, it allowed everyone to see the unshed tears.

"Yes, thank you." Alzack bowed before wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Lucy smiled, "It was no problem, I'm glad I was to help her." they returned the smile before turning around and walked back on the ship.

Sighing, Natsu continued to lead her to the ship. "Let's go home now."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez- Hello everyone! Like the new chapter?<strong>

_The Reader-_ **Thanks for the comments. I had to make Sabertooth evil in this story, I'm sorry for everyone who thinks the same. But you pretty much got everything else got covered. I'm thinking you know this story better then me. **

**Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy sat in her dorm room. After the attack on Sabertooth, everyone was still a little jumpy. When they got back, Lisanna and Mira attacked her crying and apologizing that they couldn't protect and Romeo also came to see her along with Asuka who was bouncing around Bisca and Alzack. Now, everything was quiet. Natsu visited her a couple of times with his flying cat named Happy who was blue. She remembered when she met him, she threw a vase at him when he first spoke to her.

Chuckling at the memory, she leaned back on her bed, closing her eyes. These people, they've been helping her through a lot. Helping her get away from her father, being her friend, saving her from Sabertooth. The only people who have ever been her friends before coming to the flying castle was her spirits and Michelle. Her eyes snapped open when she thought of her sister. She was still with her father. Getting up, she grabbed her keys, the thin sword Erza had given her and the whip Virgo had given her.

Exiting the room, she walked quickly to the elevator. Pressing the down button she was relieved when it opened right there. Walking in, she pressed the first floor button. When the doors closed, the blonde started pacing. The other day, when she was killing those dummies, she made a promise to Michelle, she would get her away from their father.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the elevator when it reached the first floor. She could've went to the top floor to do this, but now after thinking about it, she hadn't joined Fairy Tail so she couldn't <em>borrow<em> anything without the Fairy Tail mark. So the idea that recently came to her mind sounded good at the moment. Stopping to one of the clocks in the hallway. 6:30. It didn't mean anything to her though, she just had to get off the castle.

Running over to where the door that led outside to the ground that held the castle up. Opening the door, she continued running straight ahead. Natsu's voice came in her head. _"If you continue forward. You'll can't fall off because there's a twelve foot fence blocking it." _The sun was starting to set as she ran. It didn't matter though, she had to make it to where the castles land ended.

* * *

><p>Panting, she grinned in victory, she finally made it to where the fence was. You couldn't see the castle from where she was at the moment. After regaining her breath, she gripped onto one of the holes in the fence and pulled herself up. Climbing up the fence, she started getting blisters from her tightening grip and sharp edges of the fence. Finally reaching the top, the moon was starting to creep out of the sky.<p>

Sitting on the top of the fence, she looked over the clouds that laid like a big blanket in front of her. If you looked behind from where you were you could see the top of the castle. But she didn't look back, she looked ahead of her. She knew what to do. Leaning forward, she slipped off the fence and into the darkness of the night.

Falling, the blonde closed her eyes, enjoying the cool air rub across her skin. It felt...great. She let out a small laugh. Lucy never felt so alive. Closing her arms to her sides, she gained altitude. She smiled. This was the right thing to do. To leave unnoticed, get Michelle, and maybe, just maybe, bring her to the castle to let her live a better life that her little sister deserved.

Just then, she heard the sound of cackling fire. Opening her eyes, she saw a dark figure coming down towards her with fire spitting out of their feet. Warm arms wrapped around her small body, bringing it to their chest. Then, she felt herself getting lifted upwards. No, she was supposed to be going down! Lucy started struggling out of the persons grip, she had to go get Michelle! "Stop moving." a voice hissed in her ear.

Surprised by the familiar voice she looked up to meet onyx eyes. "Natsu?"

"Yeah, now sit still, we're almost there." after saying that, the blonde stopped moving. When he finally touched the ground was when he let her go. "C'mon, lets go." he muttered and started dragging her along with him in the direction of the castle.

* * *

><p>Entering the castle he turned to face her. "What were you doing?" he yelled making her flinch.<p>

"I-" he cut her off.

"Were you trying to commit suicide or something?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"None of your concern."

"I think it is my concern considering you just jumped off a fence that's in in the sky which is half way to outer space!"

"..."

"Well?"

"I said it was none of your concern." she tried to push past him but instead she got pulled into a hug instead.

"Don't do that again."

"Natsu..."

"Do you know how afraid I was when I saw you fall off that fence? How scared I was thinking you were going to die?" she was about to protest but was stopped when a pair of lips covered hers. Pulling away, he allowed her to see the tears in his eyes. "I love you, Lucy." he said making her eyes widen.

Her heart fluttered when she heard that. She knew she had feelings for him. When ever she was around him, her insides would turn when she was around him. It all started when he saved her from Sabertooth. She loved him too, she knew that...but she couldn't return his feelings.

"I-I love you too," his eyes sparkled when he heard that. She wiggle out of his grip and took a step away. "but I can't love you." his eyes darkened when he heard that.

"Why not?" he growled, taking a step forward making her take a step back.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Just because..."

"God damn it Lucy tell me!" he roared.

"I'm sorry." she whispered before running in the opposite direction leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked up to Fairy Tail's HQ. He walked up to Master's office. Entering it, he closed the door slowly behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up with a yawn. After last nights fiasco, she went straight to her room and cried in her pillow until she fell asleep. Getting up she took a quick shower before putting on a white tank top with bright pink shorts and flats. Walking to the mini kitchen, she opened her fridge to find it completely full. That was strange. Last time she checked, the only thing in there was a simple yogurt cup.<p>

Suspicion was growing inside her. Closing the fridge door, she walked over to her front door she put her hand on the knob and turned it before pushing it. It didn't open. Trying again, the door still didn't open. Panicking, she started shaking the door, trying to get it open. "Someone?" she yelled, hitting the door trying to catch anyone's attention who was in the hallway. "Please! Someone, I need to get out of here!" she screamed.

She had to get out so she could get Michelle. Tears surfaced her eyes as she continued to yell and try to get someones attention until she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Natsu stood outside, his heartbreaking when he heard her sobs. When he went to Masters, he told him about Lucy. Master put a spell on her door so she couldn't get out. He had reasons as well that he was going to announce today. Pushing himself from the wall from near the blondes door and made his way to the top floor to see Master.

* * *

><p>Gramp's sat in the middle of the gathered member, Natsu next to him. "Children, we have found Lucy's sister in a enemy terrain. The reason I called you here today is to tell you not to go near her room while talking about it, is that clear?"<p>

"AYE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Whew, done. Did you like it?<br>**

_Sabrina-luna-potter-_** Well, I'm glad you like it ^^  
><strong>

_CelestialWizard-_ **Thanks for trying out my other stories, I'm glad you liked the one-shot so much. I hope you continue my stories****  
><strong>

_AMMiss- _**Happy writing!  
><strong>**  
>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Happy Thanksgiving!<br>**

**Review!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy sat in the dorm. Like she always did these days now. She still couldn't get out of her room. The yearn to get Michelle grew stronger ever second. There was windows in her mini house yes, but, she was like, ten stories off the ground. Would she be considered lucky if she survived that? Maybe, maybe not.

She still wondered how she got in trapped in here. Did she do something bad? Does jumping off the edge count? Borrowing a slightly used gun? She returned that though. So it was either the gun or falling off the fence...she had to go with falling off the edge. It made more sense after all. How would they figure it out though? It was near midnight when she jumped, everyone had to be asleep. Then it came to her. Natsu! Cursing, the blonde was about to throw something when she heard a squeaky voice. "Is Lushi all mad?"

Turning to her window, a scowl came to her face. "What do you want Happy?"

He smiled, flying from the window to the pink cushioned couch. "I heard you were locked in here and thought you needed some company."

The celestial mage felt a squeeze at the heart. Walking over to the couch, she sat down next to the blue feline. "Thanks Happy." she started petting his head.

Purring, he looked up at the blonde. "Lushi, you look kinda out of it, is something wrong?"

She sighed, leaning back on the couch but didn't stop petting the cat. "Yes, there is something wrong Happy. Did you know what happened a few days ago?"

The said cat frowned. "I do, why did you do that? Was it really for suicide?"

"No! That's Natsu talking not me!"

"Oh..."

Grumbling, she buried her face in a pillow that laid in her side. "I was trying to get to my sister-"

"You have a sister Lushi?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I met you a weeks ago and I don't know anything about you? Anyways, I couldn't get into Fairy Tail's head quarters to get some kind of flying machine so the best thing I could think of is jumping off the side of the fence."

He scrunched up his face, "You're weird."

"So I've heard."

"So you're trying to get to your sister?"

"Yeah, but I can't get out of my room as you can see."

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"At my fathers house, where else?"

"Well," the cat fidgeted in his spot. "I heard from Natsu she got captured."

Eyes widening, the teenager went into panic mode. Leaning close to the cat, she started shaking him. "Where?"

"I don't know! I just heard rumor going around. I though you knew?"

"Apparently not."

"Well that's a little sad. You have no idea where your own sister is."

"I guess it is..."

"Lucy?"

"What is it now Happy? Can't you see I'm trying to find out where Michelle is and try to get out of here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you! I would sneak in the head quarters world map and find where Shelly is."

"It's Michelle first of all. Second, that's great and all but how am I going to get out of here?"  
>"You know how I can fly right?"<p>

"I guess..."

"And how I have the Fairy Tail mark?"

"I don't know where you're going with this Happy."

"For Mavis's sake Lucy! I would fly you out of the room. Get my mark scanned so we can go into the Fairy Tail garage. You get something to fly with. Then I lead you to where your sister is!"

Lucy stared at the cat. "You would do that? For me?"

"Of course! You're my weird friend Lushi!"

Ignoring the last comment, she hugged the life out of the blue feline. "Thank you." she whispered. Smiling, the cat wiggled himself out of her grasp. Stumbling to the window, he sent her one more smile.

"I'll be back soon!"

"I'll be waiting." the blonde mumbled as she watched the cat climb out of the window.

* * *

><p>"Is this really the best thing to do to her Natsu?"<p>

"Of course! We can't trust her from doing anything stupid again!"

"You never though."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't keep her cooped up."

"If that's the best way to keep her safe, then I'll go with it." Getting up from his seat, he stalked out of the dining hall. Gray glanced over at Erza, who had a pissed off face.

"Don't you think your were hard on him?" Jellal asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Juvia agrees with Jellal-san."

"Yeah Erza, we would do the same for our loved ones if they were in a situation like this." Gray defended.

Erza just sighed, rubbing her temples. "I know, but, it's not fair to Lucy."

"We know, but if Master thinks it's the best way to keep Lucy from figuring out about Michelle and her going after her." Jellal mumbled. Erza leaned on his shoulder, snuggling in his shoulder as he kissed her scalp. **(A/N: If you guys are wondering, "Are those two a couple?" yes they are. I'm betting you guys are screaming in happiness right now ^^) **

Relaxing on his shoulder, the last word she muttered was, "Yeah, I guess so..."

* * *

><p>It was dark, the stars and moon shined brightly outside. Peaking inside the room, Happy scanned the area to make sure no one was there. Finding it empty, he crept in quietly. Spreading his wings, he flew the rest of the way to the control board. Landing softly on the table, he started going through files of enemy information. As he scrolled through, he saw the guild Sabertooth crossed out as a big 'X' over the name.<p>

Continuing down the file, he finally reached the one that said classified. Clicking on it, the blue feline scanned through the information. Surprisingly, from here, it would be about 100 miles. With one of the Fairy Tail vehicles, they could make it 50 instead. Exiting, he turned to go back out the door when footsteps were coming closer to the room. Panicking, he ducked into an open cabinet leaving it open slightly as he closed it behind him. The lights blinked on, a slit of light coming through slight opening. "Master, I want you to let me talk to Lucy tomorrow. I want to tell her about Michelle." Natsu's voice said.

Happy heard a sigh from the old man. "Natsu, you know what she would to if she figured that out."

"If you take off the spell, I can get in and you put it back on so she won't escape."

"True, but how would she react when you tell her that?"

"I'll figure that out when I see her."

Happy heard another sigh come from the old man again. "Typical you. But I will allow it tomorrow morning, when she's awake."

"Thank you so much, you won't regret it Gramps."

"Sure, now go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning at Lucy's dorm."

"Yes Master." The exceed heard the door close and the lights flicker off. Climbing out of his hiding spot, he flew out the door and made his way to Lucy's room.

* * *

><p>Climbing into the window like he did earlier today, he found Lucy in her bedroom reading a book. Looking up, the blonde saw the cat watching her from afar. "Happy, are you spying on me?" she scolded teasingly.<p>

Giggling, he climbed closer to the girl. "No."

"Do you know where Michelle is?"

"Aye. Come on." Leading her to the open window, he spread out his wings and flew a little ways off. "Okay, now jump."

Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head. "Are you crazy?" she shouted.

"Yes, and you're weird. Now jump. I'll catch you." he encouraged. Biting her lip, she climbed out of the window, now standing on the window sill. Closing her eyes, she pushed off, the cold air hitting her face once again. Like it did that night when she jumped off the fence. She then felt something wrap around her waist and pull her forward. Reopening her eyes, she gasped as they flew a few feet away from the castle.

Spreading out her arms, she let out a light laugh. It felt like she was flying. Hearing the girl giggle below her, Happy saw a big smile implanted on her face. Smiling along with her, he set the girl down on the landing platform that led into the garage. "C'mon." Happy whispered, leading her to the entrance that was closed by two big doors. A scan machine sat not to far away. Flying over to it, Happy lifted his green backpack, revealing his green Fairy Tail mark. A beep was sounded, confirming that they were allowed to answer.

Going in, Happy waited for Lucy to pick something. Coming into view, Lucy was found dragging a small ship. **(A/N: If you ever watched Star Wars, she had one of those small ships they have in the movie. Look it up if you're confused, the ship Lucy has is a bit smaller then those though." **Climbing in, she gestured to Happy to lead. Nodding, the two took off in the sky.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Natsu and Master stood in front of Lucy's door. Undoing the spell, the old man gestured for the teenager to enter. Going in, Master redid the spell.<p>

After a couple of minutes later a shrilly scream came from the room. Pounding on the door, Natsu screamed for the man to open the door. Obliging, the old man looked at Natsu with frightened eyes. "What is it Natsu?"

"L-Lucy. Lucy is gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: Done!<br>**

_1nalushipper (Guest), CelestialWizard, sabrina-lunar-potter, Moon devil, **and **Catherine (Guest). _**Thanks for reviewing! I hope all of you liked the new chapter!  
><strong>

**So, did you like it? Hate it?**

**Review to tell me more!**


	11. Chapter 11

All the Fairy Tail members sat in Masters office. All of them were yelling out, wanting to know what was going on. Natsu was in the back, holding back the screams of his own. Why had she left? Was she still trying to escape? Was this place just as bad? Biting his tongue, put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. Had this girl always caused trouble from where she used to be? Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he snapped his gaze to meet worried brown ones. Wendy. Oh how her eyes looked so similar to Lucy's. "Natsu-san?" she asked worriedly. He gave her a hard stare before going looking back at the floor. "We couldn't find Happy," she continued, crouching down next to him.

Happy, he wasn't around either today was he? Could it be? That...he helped her escape? "I don't know. Lily and Carla are still looking for him right as we speak." she said, reading his mind.

He looked down at her. "Can you read minds?"

She giggled, "No, your face is really is easy to read though." he pouted. It was so not. "It so is~" the bluenette sang. Some of the people who overheard let out a small laugh before continuing with their conversations. Erza and Gray soon walked up to them, grim looks on their faces.

"So you've heard?" the pinkette asked. Something strong gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to Erza making him squeak.

"It's all your fault!" she hissed. "If you didn't keep her locked in there, we could've dealt with this a better way."

Gray gripped the scarlet woman's shoulder. "Erza, this isn't the way we should we dealing with this."

Erza looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes making them all flinch. "B-but, she was like a little sister to me..." she choked out.

Gaze softening, he gave her a small smile. "She was to me too."

Chuckling a bit, tears ran down Erza's face. "Remember when she fought me?"

"And how she won?"

"And when she sacrificed herself to protect Wendy and I?" Romeo joined the conversation.

Wendy laughed, "She was so weird."

"When she gave me hope to get out of the prison?" Jellal came in this time.

"How she reunited you and me?" Erza leaned on his shoulder, smiling at the memory.

"I remember when she met Happy, she threw a vase at him because he scared her to death by talking and flying." Natsu giggled.

"How she was so brave during during the attack?" Lisanna smiled.

"She protected Asuka," Bisca whispered.

_She's my mate, _Natsu thought sadly._  
><em>

Lucy...she did so many things that made them happy. If only...if only they knew where she was at the moment. "Children, I have an idea where Lucy might be." Master shouted over the voices. Everyone quieted to listen. "I...we." he stopped to gesture to Mavis who was sending him a small glare. "Think she went after her sister." some gasps were heard in the crowd.

"How did she get out though? She was locked in right?" someone called out.

"Through the window of course!" Makarov said simply.

"She's on the fifth floor! She could die!" another person shouted.

"Of course, she had help." more people gasped.

"Who?"

"Happy of course!" Mavis sighed. People started to panic. This was bad. Happy always caused mischief. Even if this was an accident, they suspected that the cat talked to Lucy about it and took her out of the window.

"What do we do now?" Mira asked.

"Go after them of course!" Natsu shouted. If Lucy got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

"That was what I was going to say!" Makarov yelled back.

"Then let's go!" they screamed together.

* * *

><p>Lucy observed the building in front of her. Flat and small. Wouldn't keep a lot of people in it. On the other hand, it looked like another small factory that went out of business not to long ago. Glancing to her side, she saw Happy with a serious face on, doing the same actions that she was doing. "Happy?" she called.<p>

He glanced up at her before returning his attention back to the building. "Aye?"

"You can leave now."

"Why would I do that?"

"This is my fight, not yours."

He looked back at the blonde, "I won't leave nakama behind. That's what Natsu told me to do." he stated.

Staring down at the feline, she grinned softly. "Thanks."

He returned the gesture, "Now, lets get in there."

"Aye!" Pressed against the room, they made their way to the entrance. Avoiding any kind of watch outs who were looking for trouble. Finally reaching the entrance, they slipped inside the dark building. "Lushi!" Happy whined. "It's dark in here. I can't see anything."

Shushing him, she gave him a glare that was invisible to the cat thanks to the dark. "Be quiet Happy. We're going to draw unwanted attention. Let's just look for Michelle then get out of here."

Nodding, Happy continued to creep around with Lucy. A blinding light suddenly came on in the middle of the place. Squinting, they saw a man that was on a purple rug with golden designs. He had purple hair, two parts in the front that was white. He had on a vest that was completely buttoned up, light brown trousers hugged his legs. His feet were bare foot. His bangs shadowed his eyes, making it hard to identify the man. "Guests, I'm so pleased to have you over here." the man smirked as he rose a hand towards their direction. A dark purple magic circle appeared before purple light came out of it and came right towards Happy, making the exceed fly across the room.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled, running to get over to her fallen companion but was stopped by another purple light came and hit her. Crying out, she hit the far wall and landed on the floor with a thud.

"I really don't want to fight you. But it's my job. It's so simple, it's like braking a toothpick with a flick of the wrist." the man laughed, getting up from the rug.

Struggling to look up, the blonde glared at the man. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Lucy dear, I'm supposed to kill you! Silly little thing." he giggled. Kneeling down next to her, he smirked. "Midnight's the name," he grabbed her bloody hand and brought it up to his lips. "I was hired by your dad to kill you."

Lucy's eyes widened, her dad was behind this? "I knew that when you heard about this, you would do anything in your power to come out and get your sweet little sister. Oh, but I knew you would get of there. Thanks to that _thing _over there." he spat over to Happy who was laying unconscious near the corner of the room. Something cold went against Midnight's neck making him glance back over to the blonde.

"Don't...call...Happy...a 'thing'..." she panted, pressing her thin sword harder against his neck.

Raising a brow at her, he smirked. "Getting cocky here aren't we?"

She returned the smirk, "Want to bet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luvviez: I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing! But you're in love with me! I'm hooked on a feeling!<br>**

**Haha, sorry, I was watching Guardians of the Galaxy, love it!**

_moon devil-_ **Phew, you scared me there for a minute **

_AMMiss- _**Happy writing to you too! ;)**

_Guest- _**You think so? Well sorry, but that's how I do it.**_  
><em>

_1nalushipper (Guest)- _**If it's for you my fellow friend, I would be honored. And if you can get an account, I would love you to help, I'm sure I'm pretty bad on writing those stories, but I have an idea. So consider the it please!**_  
><em>

_CelestialWizard- _**Really, were you expecting this part too ;)_  
><em>**

_sabrina-luna-potter- _**I'm so glad ^3^_  
><em>**

_chilllllllll- _**Is that the right amount of 'L's'? And thank you!**

**Yeah, that's it for today! Thanks for the follows and favorites! You've all made my day!**

**Review! And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM!**


End file.
